misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Exploud
Exploud, labeled, The Easily Excited Guy started out as a Whismur, evolved to a Loudred and eventually to an Exploud. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action, but was a commentator on the Aftermath Show. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Shaymin. He did not qualify for Total Pokemon Live. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Loud Noise Pokemon *Type: Normal *Height: 4'11" *Weight: 185.2 lbs *Ability: Soundproof *Nature: Jolly *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves **Hyper Voice **Headbutt **Overheat ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Whismur entered the competition in Episode 6 Pokemon Battle Anyone?. He joined Team Regirock with; Magmar, Shellos, Staravia, Gabite, Cherrim, Houndoom, Spiritomb, Lopunny, Mantyke, Drifloon and Vulpix. In Are You Scared Now?; Whismur faces his worst fear, Chatots. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai; Oddish pulls Whismur deep into New Moon Island and a Deoxys helps the duo, evolve to Gloom and Loudred. In Breaking the Alliance; Loudred is made a Hunter with; Delcatty,Houndoom, Mantyke, Drifloon and Vulpix. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; Loudred and Luxio compete in a sparing match and evolve to Exploud and Luxray. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Exploud receives a Black Ball and is put under judgement by Cherrim, along with; Jynx and Chansey. In the end Cherrim saves the girls and gives Exploud the boot, for being a loudmouth. Exploud becomes the 16th camper voted off and lands in 27th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Exploud's Theme song from the TPI-pods is Mike Posner's "Cooler Then Me" Gallery Exploud Pokedex 3D.png|Exploud in Pokedex 3D Exploud kalos back.png|Exploud's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Exploud kalos.png|Exploud's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Exploud new party.png|Exploud's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Exploud old party.png|Exploud's party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations Exploud unova back.png|Exploud's back sprite in the Fifth Generation Exploud unova front.png|Exploud's front sprite in the Fifth Generation Exploud unova back.gif|Exploud's animated back sprite in the Fifth Generation Exploud unova front.gif|Exploud's animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation Exploud shuffle.png|Exploud in Pokemon Shuffle Exploud Rumble.png|Exploud in Pokemon Rumble Exploud HGSS Ow.png|Exploud's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Exploud pr.png|Exploud in Pokemon Ranger Exploud md ow.png|Exploud in Mystery Dungeon 2 Exploud md.png|Exploud's Mystery Dungeon tile Exploud sinnoh back.png|Exploud's back sprite in the Fourth Generation Exploud dp.png|Exploud's sprite in Pokemon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum Exploud trozei.gif|Exploud in Pokemon Trozei Exploud hoen back.png|Exploud's back sprite in the Third Generation Exploud emerald.gif|Exploud's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald Exploud rs.png|Exploud's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Exploud pinball rs.png|Exploud in Pokemon Pinball Ruby and Sapphire exploud premiere.jpg|Exploud's Premiere Pokemon Card exploud crystal guardians.png|Exploud's card in the Crystal Guardians Expansion exploud emerald card.png|Exploud's card in the Emerald Expansion exploud fate collide.png|Exploud's card in the Fates Collide Expansion exploud great encounters.png|Exploud's card in the Great Encounters Expansion exploud phantom forces.png|Exploud's card in the Phantom Forces Expansion exploud plasma storm.png|Exploud's card in the Plasma Storm Expansion exploud supreme victors.png|Exploud's card in the Supreme Victors Expansion exploud anime model.png|Exploud's model for the Pokemon Anime exploud anime.png|Exploud in the Pokemon Anime exploud manga.png|Exploud in the Pokemon Manga exploud oa.png|Exploud's Original Artwork for Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire exploud dream.png|Exploud's Dream World Art Exploud Go.png|Exploud in Pokemon Go exploud celestial storm.png|Exploud's card from the Celestial Storm Expansion Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also TPA Commentators TPTM Commentators Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Shaymin